Aunque me dañe
by Shijiru Posible
Summary: Sí, siendo doctor estaba completamente consciente de lo dañino que era el cigarro; sin embargo necesitaba fumar para calmar su ansiedad.


**Disclaimer:** HP le pertenece a JKRowling y a WB  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Sí, siendo doctor estaba completamente consciente de lo dañino que era el cigarro; sin embargo necesitaba fumar para calmar su ansiedad.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> AU, médicos (?)

* * *

><p><p>

**Aunque me dañe**

Harry le dio otra calada a su cigarro mientras observaba la puesta del sol; la vista desde ahí era privilegiada, el edificio del hospital general de Londres era lo suficientemente alto como para no molestarse con los techos de las estructuras cercanas.

Otra calada más.

Sí, siendo doctor estaba completamente consciente de lo dañino que era el cigarro y el posible cáncer que le esperaba en unos 10 años; sin embargo necesitaba fumar para calmar su ansiedad. No es como si fumara seguido, era pediatra después de todo, no podía andar por ahí con el olor a humo; pero a veces, era como si su cuerpo ser lo pidiese, adictivo totalmente, aunque no fuera sólo el tabaco.

Escuchó una ambulancia acercarse, su sirena, las luces rojas que ahora iluminaban la concurrida calle; quiso identificar que unidad era, pero le fue imposible con la luz que había.

Y luego salió él.

Su cabellera rubia contrastando con el gris del pavimento, su figura alta y esbelta trabajaba rápidamente mientras abría las puertas y sacaban la camilla de algún pobre individuo que de seguro no sobrevivía de no ser por ese ángel rubio. Draco, Draco Malfoy se llamaba, uno de los paramédicos más capaces que había conocido en su vida, con algunos años de experiencia en el bolsillo, pero lo suficientemente joven para tener la fuerza que requería el trabajo.

Llevaba ya cuatro meses en esa rutina, desde que se transfirió de York. Una tarde le tocó recibir a un niño de emergencia, y ahí estaba él, radiante aún en ese uniforme azul oscuro, que debía ser una talla menor, porque se le ajustaba con demasiada propiedad a las partes necesarias.

Una calada más.

Ajá, él no fumaba por la presión de que algunas vidas estuvieran en sus manos, él comenzó a fumar cuando llegó a Londres y conoció a ese rubio. Fumaba de pura frustración sexual.

Tiró la colilla del cigarro al suelo y la pateó al momento que el paramédico en cuestión entraba al edificio; su comportamiento era casi el de un acosador de esos que salen en la tele por haber matado a alguien, pero no le importaba mucho en ese momento, quería, necesitaba convencer al rubio.

—¡Hey, Malfoy!

El otro volteó a verlo, café en mano, la cucharilla del azúcar en otra.

—Dr. Potter—saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras le daba un trago a su café — ¿le ha tocado el turno nocturno u obtendrá su libertad en pocos momentos? —Educado como siempre, pero la leve ironía en su voz se distinguía clara como el agua.

—En realidad hoy salgo a las diez.

—Igual que yo, en unos minutos partimos de nuevo a buscar más tontos…. Digo, más víctimas—y a pesar del pequeño sarcasmo, se notaba como le gustaba hacer su trabajo, después de todo era de los mejores de la división.

—Ehmm, si salimos a la misma hora, ¿qué te parece ir por un trago o algo?

Arqueó una ceja a esa manera tan suya, con una sonrisa de medio lado que debería ser mucho excepto sexy, pero era condenadamente arrebatadora, y mierda, como lo ponía.

— ¿Me está invitando a salir doctor? — y no podía distinguir si eso era sarcasmo o sorpresa.

— Sí, creo que eso hago. — fue su inteligente respuesta, por la cual se maldijo internamente mientras con una mano se rascaba un poco la nuca, con nerviosismo.

—Harry— el cambio a nombres de pila lo hizo estremecerse, se escuchaba tan bien viniendo de esos labios— tuvimos algo de dos noches, siéntete afortunado que es la relación más larga que he tenido. Ahora sé feliz y olvídalo todo, es por tu bien.

— ¿Por qué no algo de tres noches entonces, Draco? — preguntó acorralándolo un poco contra la pared.

—Ya quisieras. — respondió el rubio fríamente, apartando el brazo de Harry y saliendo del hueco entre él y la pared—Además—tiró el vaso del café— yo no salgo con fumadores compulsivos. Son dañinos para la salud. Más cuando tienen ojos verdes. — hizo un ademán y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Harry se quedó ahí, frustración y todo, en medio del pasillo, haciendo estorbo en el área de emergencia, mientras veía la rubia cabeza alejarse un poco.

—¡Doctor Potter! — levantó la vista al escuchar esa voz — invíteme de nuevo cuando haya dejado el cigarro. — y con esto desapareció por la puerta, a salvar más vidas de seguro.

¿Los cigarros o ese rubio?  
>O más bien, ¿cáncer o un infarto?<p>

No era la decisión más fácil del mundo, pero sólo le quedaba un último cigarrillo en el paquete y no tenía intenciones de comprar más. Fue al elevador con intenciones de sentir el frío de Londres mientras disfrutaba de su aparente último cigarro.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas:<br>**Escrito para la Drarrython 2011 y como la flojera es grande lo público aquí hasta ahorita xD  
>Respuesta para el reto #1 de parte del Team!AU.<p>

Besos  
>Shijiru<p> 


End file.
